Born of the Stars
by Moon That Rises At Dusk
Summary: (ATTENTION! OCS NEEDED!) "I ran, stumbled and ran as fast as I could go on three legs. I streaked out of the tunnel, a fast gray and white kitten flying over the undergrowth deep into the forest, a place of stories and legends of great cats born of the stars." (Rated T for mild violence: DISCLAIMER: I do not own the warrior books!)
1. Allegiances

_Hey everyone, I need some OCs for my new story. So here's how it works. Post a review giving me a OC, but if you want your OC in a hard to get position, do the same thing, but in the next chapter review on the writing its self. This will automatically help you in getting a hard to get position, same goes for following and favoriting on the story. Thanks again guys! :)_

 _-Silvermoon_

 ** _Thunderclan_**

 _Leader:_

Flamestar- fiery orange tabby she-cat with light green eyes

 _Deputy:_

Nettleclaw- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white tail tip (Mothering kits)

 _Medicine Cat:_

Sandpelt- sandy brown tom with light green eyes  
Shadepaw- black she-cat with blue eyes

 _Warriors:_

Squirrelclaw- pure ginger tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.  
Thornblaze- brown tom  
Birdwing- sandy-brown tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes  
Sunlight- ginger tabby she cat with pale green eyes  
Pricklepelt- black tom with amber eyes  
Honeybreeze- beautiful fluffy golden she-cat with green eyes

(MORE NEEDED)

 _Apprentices:_

Firepaw- fiery ginger she-cat with forest green eyes

Bluepaw- Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes  
Raccoonpaw- Black and grey tom with a white striped tail, white paws and stunning yellow eyes  
Vinepaw- grey tabby tom with green eyes

 _Queens:_

Nettleclaw (see deputy, mother to Duskkit and Sparkit)

Duskkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sparkkit- Orange tabby tom with light amber eyes

 _Elders:_

 _(THREE NEEDED)_

 ** _Shadowclan_**

 _Leader:_

Moonstar- silver she-cat with amber eyes.

 _Deputy:_

Thorntooth- handsome large muscular brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes and large scars across his flank

 _Medicine Cat:_

(ONE NEEDED)

 _Warriors:_

Cloudshade- pure white she-cat with dark brown eyes and scarred muzzle

Addertail- calico tom with dark brown eyes

Tigerleap- dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Emberfrost- copper-brown tom with green eyes

(MORE NEEDED)

 _Apprentices:_

Yarrowpaw- black she-cat with a fluffy white patched tail and amber eyes  
Willowpaw- light golden-brown she-cat with green eyes  
Darkpaw- Sleek pure black she cat with amber eyes

 _Queens:_

Goldenleaf- fluffy golden she-cat with green eyes (mother to Dawnkit)

Dawnkit- a fluffy golden she-cat with green eyes, an exact copy of her mother

(ONE NEEDED)

 _Elders:_

(ONE NEEDED)

 ** _Windclan_**

 _Leader:_

Gingerstar- long-furred orange tom with white patches and amber eyes

 _Deputy:_

(ONE NEEDED)

 _Medicine Cat:_

(ONE NEEDED)

 _Warriors:_

Breezepetal- Silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes  
Gorsetooth- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(MORE NEEDED)

 _Apprentices:_

Loudpaw- Sleek white tom with light amber eyes

 _Queens:_

(THREE NEEDED)

 _Elders:_

(TWO NEEDED)

 ** _Riverclan_**

 _Leader:_

Ripplestar- dark gray tom with pale silver stripes and green eyes

 _Deputy:_

Sunnybreeze- Golden shecat with white chest paws muzzle and tail-tip with emerald green eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_

(ONE NEEDED)

 _Warriors:_

Snowflower- white she-cat with silver patches and icy blue eyes

Boulderpath- Grey-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

(MORE NEEDED)

 _Apprentices:_

Silverpaw- Pretty fluffy silver she-cat with clear blue eyes  
Rosepaw- Small brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

 _Queens:_

(ONE NEEDED)

 _Elders:_

(ONE NEEDED)

* * *

Another Chapter should be up tomorrow! Thanks guys! :)


	2. Prologue

_Shiver's Prospective._

The Leafbare Wind blew ruffly against my face as I trudged forward through the muddy golden leafs. My once light grey paws becoming and dark brown, almost as if they were now becoming part of the forest, a part of my past. I was becoming tried, my feet felt like they were stuck to the ground and I was unable too free them. All I understood is that I needed to keep moving or I would die. I would go to the place where my family awaited my arivil.

I saw my brother confidently forcing his paws through the mud, Moon was larger then me in size and spirit. He always found this easy, and I was the opposite. I was the smallest out of the litter, always making things harder then they had to be. But my family still loved me, all four of my brothers and sisters would play with me every day. Mother was always worried that I might get hurt, which was irritating at the time because I really thought I could do anything I wanted! I didn't think I'd need any help. I was wrong, I did need help with somethings. I realized that I could do nothing when it mattered the most.

My paw hit a hidden root, I squeaked in pain and surprise, I feel face first into the sticky soil. Moon rolled his eyes and walked over to me, grabbing my scruff he yanked my head out of the mud.

"You should be move careful Shiver, you could hurt yourself!" Moon scolded me gently.

"Sorry Moon I wasn't looking where I wa-" My voice was interrupted by the sound of howling. Moon's eyes shot up in horror.

"There back!" He cried and shuddered in fear, "Run!"

He began pushing me forward towards a small cranny in between the roots of a tree.

I followed his order and limped into the hole, I tried to turn around but Moon's wet nose kept shoving me deeper into the hole witch had expanded into a small cave. Moon's wet nose left me as I stumbled to forward into a small pool of water. I got to my paws, started in the darkness.

"Moon?" I whispered. There was no reply for within the darkness.

What if he was gone, like the others? I shook my head trying to clear my mind, no he had to be here. Somewhere.

"Moon!" I yowled, my voice cracking with worry. "Moon! Please Moon!"

Silence was all that responded to my voice. My heart shattered onto the floor. No, no, Moon was ok he got away. He had to have gotten away, they couldn't have killed him. No, Moon was braver, stronger than the rest of us. He saved my life twice now, he saved his once he could do it again.

I would call one more time, and Moon would answer, I know he will. "Moo-"

Howling exploded outside the tree, snarls of triumph and barks of frustration.

I gasped as I saw a large black nose poke into the hole. I coward back in shock and fear. The nose retreated outside, I heaved a sigh of relief.

After the Sun went beyond the trees. The rustling outside stoped, I blinked, I had to go now. I got to my feet, pain shot though my front paw I winced and looked down. Even though the darkness I saw it was twisted at an awkward angle. I had to fight the pain and get out. Or I would die by the big dogs that prowled this part of the twoleg territory. I ran, stumbled and ran as fast as I could go on three legs. I streaked out of the tunnel, a fast gray and white kitten flying over the undergrowth deep into the forest, a place of stories and legends of great cats born of the stars.

I ran for what seemed like ages, pushing myself to my limit. I wasn't going to let myself die. Not after what Moon had done to save me. I slowed to a limp as I reached a fallen tree, it's roots exposed to the cold air. I would rest here tonight, and then search for Moon in the morning. I stumbled over and unshethed my claws, I began digging up the soft soil, making a small place under the cover of the roots to rest. My claws became clogged with dirt and my eye lids began to drop. I slid under the roots and into my hole. My eyes flickered as I curled up willing my body to stay warm. The last thing that I remembered that night was a promise, a promise to find my brother, and do whatever it takes to do it.

 _Moon's Perspective._

The barking slowly became loader as I pushed my sister forward. She stopped and tried to turn towards me, but I pressed my nose against her back and shoved her forwards. I heard a splash as she landed in a pool of water. It was almost pure blackness in the cave but I could see her smooth White and grey Tordishell pattern, her beautiful blue eyes that sent shivers down your spine. I padded forwards, but then a thought raced through my mind. They would smell us, dig us out and then kill us, kill her, I couldn't let that happen. I loved her, she was all I had left. I had to do something, I turned around and began walking forward.

"Moon?" I heard my sister's fanatic mew echo though the cave.

My heart nearly stoped, I would miss her. I turned around and sprinted forwards my eyes full of determination. Even though I knew I was no match for those animals, dogs our mother had told us, I had no choice. I burst through the roots and into the forest, my heart thundering.

The dogs were huge large beasts with fangs the size of the bugs we used to catch. I froze in horror as they neared. I would do it for her, get them away from her, away from the tree. Well here it goes, I had one shot.

"Hey flee bags over here!" I yowled, "Come and get me you beebrains!"

The cruel look in there eyes, the way they ran. They were no longer hunting, but powerful killers ready to strike. I ran. The excited barks and wines filled the air as they followed. I took a deep breath, I was going to die. I shook, a slow a brutal death.

"Stop!" I scolded myself. "Don't think about that!"

I growled in frustration, just keep running. Don't stop. Don't ever stop running till they catch you. Then the pain hit, teeth grabbed my back leg and pulled, and I fell. This was the end, I closed my eyes. I wish I could have lived longer than a 45 Sun ups. A yowl exploded though the air as the dog holding me yelped in pain and backed up. My eyes shot open, a brown cat was standing over me eyes a blaze as he stared down the dog. He hissed and spun around and grabbed me by the scruff. I winced in pain as the cat jumped onto a tree trunk and hulled me upwards out of the dog's sight.

The cat began jumping though the trees, his muscles flexing as he jumped from lim to lim. After a while the cat climbed down back onto the forest floor.

He cocked his head and then spoke. "Well then, what's a little fellow like you doing out here alone?"

"My mothers dead." Was all I could manage to say, as I stared up at the cat.

The cat looked sorry that he ever asked that question, "My name's Thornblaze by the way."

"My name's Moon, thanks, for saving me," I said and stood up, only to fall back down as I put my presser on my back leg. "but I need to go find my sister."

A look of sadness crossed Thornblaze's face as he looked at me. "Well we can't go look for her with these dogs on the prowl, or you leg like that."

I sighed, "We can't do anything about my leg, but I need to find her."

"I understand your pain little fellow, but we can't look for her today, maybe next sun up." He replied, pity and sadness shown in his eyes. "But I do know someone who can help out that leg of yours. I would have to take you to my camp though, it's not very far."

I looked up at the Tom, my amber eyes glazed with pain. "I have nowhere else to go."

We began walking through the forest, over stones and leaves I limped till we came to a bramble thicket.

Thornblaze looked at me, "Moon, Welcome to Thunderclan."

 _AN: Thanks for reading the prologue guys! Please tell me what you think of the fanfiction so far! I should update every few days. I hope to hear for you all soon!_

 _Please make sure to **REVIEW** , **FOLLOW** AND **FAVORITE!** :)_


End file.
